


Whitestar's Hope

by Greytail8573



Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greytail8573/pseuds/Greytail8573
Summary: in this prequel to "Future", Whitestar of ShadowClan gets a story
Relationships: Whitestar/Spidercloud (OC)
Series: Warriors (OC stories by Greytail8573) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639291





	1. Allegiances

ShadowClan  
Leader: Mousestar-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Deputy: Hawkfur-a brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
Medicine cat: Eaglefoot-a brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw  
Warriors: Greypelt-a grey tom with yellow eyes  
Shadepelt-a black she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Bluetail-a grey-blue tom with blue eyes  
Dewheart-a white tom with blue eyes  
Yarrowheart-a yellow tom with amber eyes  
Sleektooth-a sleek grey she-cat with green eyes  
Bumblefoot-a brown tom with amber eyes  
Thunderheart-a ginger tom with green eyes  
Stormwing-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Frostheart-a white she-cat with grey eyes  
Pouncewhisker-a grey tom with blue eyes  
Jaywhisker-a black tom with green eyes  
Lionwhisker-a golden tom with green eyes  
Eaglefall-a brown tom with green eyes  
Foxwing-a russet she-cat with grey eyes  
Ravenfall-a black she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Spiderpaw  
Leopardwhisker-a black she-cat with white spots on her muzzle and green eyes  
Dovesoul-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Softheart-a white and grey she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fawnlight-a white and light brown spotted she-cat with blue eyes  
Turtlefur-a grey tom with blue eyes  
Hawkwind-a brown tom with amber eyes  
Squirreljaw-a dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentices: Leafpaw-an amber she-cat with leaf-green eyes  
Stormpaw-a grey tom with green eyes  
Spiderpaw-an almost black tom with green-blue eyes  
Queen: Feathercloud-a grey and white she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Mousestar’s kits  
Dovepelt-a white and grey she-cat with green eyes, mother of Greypelt’s kits (Goosekit and Mountainkit)  
Hawklight-a brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Dewheart‘s kits (Whitekit, Wolfkit and Juniperkit)  
Elders: Berryfoot-a cream tom with yellow eyes and a ginger paw  
Turtleclaw-a grey tabby tom with green eyes

WindClan  
Leader: Hollystar-a black tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Breezeheart-a black she-cat with grey eyes  
Apprentice: Sharppaw  
Medicine cat: Redwing-a ginger she-cat with blue eyes  
Warriors: Heatherpelt-a grey she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Dapplefrost-a white and tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Falconstorm-a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Mothpaw  
Treeclaw-a brown tom with green eyes  
Apprentices: Mothpaw-a pale tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Brackenpaw-a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes  
Sharppaw-a brown tom with grey eyes and unusually long claws  
Queens: Tallcloud-a black she-cat with sightless green eyes, mother of Hollystar’s kits (Adderkit and Larkkit)  
Snakefang-a brown she-cat with brown eyes, expecting Treeclaw’s kits  
Elders: Dapplejaw-a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

ThunderClan  
Leader: Crowstar-a black tom with amber eyes  
Deputy: Ravenclaw-a black tom with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Swiftcreek-a black and white she-cat with amber eyes  
Warriors: Appletail-a ginger tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Thistlepaw  
Apprentices: Thistlepaw-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Queens: Yellowwisker-a grey she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Appletail’s kits  
Haildawn-a grey and white she-cat with brown eyes, mother of Ravenclaw’s kits (Doekit, Pinekit and Timberkit)  
Elders: Sparrowfur-a brown tom with amber eyes

RiverClan  
Leader: Mothstar-a pale tabby tom with grey eyes  
Deputy: Icepelt-a white she-cat with icy blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Brightpelt-a ginger she-cat with yellow eyes  
Dustpaw-a dust-colored she-cat with brown eyes  
Warriors: Thrushfur-a brown tom with grey eyes  
Darksoul-a scarred black tom with brown eyes  
Snowflower-a white she-cat with green eyes, formerly ThunderClan  
Mousetail-a brown tom with green eyes  
Patchtail-a black and white tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentices: Shadowpaw-a black she cat with one brown eye and a green eye  
Whitepaw-a white she-cat with brown eyes  
Jaypaw-a red she-cat with an orange muzzle and green eyes  
Spiderpaw-a black tom with green eyes  
Queens: Wolfpelt-a black she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thrushfur’s kits (Sandkit and Sunkit)  
Echofeather-a grey she-cat with sightless blue eyes, expecting Patchtail’s kits  
Elders: Ottertail-an elderly brown tom with green eyes, oldest cat in RiverClan


	2. Kithood

Whitekit stumbles. Wolfkit and Juniperkit tottered ahead of her, their short legs shaking as they walked for the first time.  
“Hey! They’re walking!” Mountainkit squeals in excitement.  
Goosekit stalks over to them. “Do you guys wanna play with us?”  
“Now, now, kits.” Whitekit looks behind her. Her mother, Hawklight, was standing just near her and her siblings. “They are still far too small.”  
Goosekit and Mountainkit walk off sadly. Hawklight gathers her kits against her soft brown fur.  
“Why can’t we play with the other kits?” Juniperkit asks softly.  
“You’re too small.” she meows.  
“That’s what you said to Goosekit, though!” Wolfkit protests.  
“And that is what’s true.” Hawklight purrs.  
“Oh, dear. Are the kits causing trouble?” Whitekit recognized the voice as belonging to Feathercloud. The grey and white she-cat was heavy with the leader’s kits and they would be born soon.  
“Not at all, Feathercloud.” the brown she-cat meows.  
Feathercloud flicks her tail back and forth. “How’s little Whitekit holding up?”  
Whitekit looks at Hawklight in surprise. “She’s doing well.” her mother responds.  
Is there something wrong with me? I know I was born without breathing but does that mean I might die? She wonders in a panic.  
Wolfkit breaks free of their mother’s grip and totters away on his short legs. Juniperkit follows him. Whitekit considers following them but curls closer to their mother instead. She’d rather be warm then out in the cold.


End file.
